wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/Część druga/18 sierpnia.
Wczoraj zmęczyły mnie i pognębiły różne myśli. Nie mogłem spać, żeby zaś nie drażnić się więcej, przestałem zstępować w głębie pesymizmu, a począłem myśleć o Anielce i wyobrażać ją sobie. Przynosi mi to zawsze ulgę. Natężona wyobraźnia przedstawia mi Anielkę jak żywą, tak iż chce mi się do niej przemówić. Przypomniałem sobie ową zabawę, w czasie której ujrzałem ją po raz pierwszy jako dorosłą pannę. W pamięci mojej odcisnął się taki dokładny obraz, jakby to było wczoraj. Pamiętam białą suknię przybraną fiołkami, nagie ramiona, tę twarz, nieco za drobną, ale świeżą jak poranek, a tak oryginalną przez śmiały rysunek brwi, niezwykłą długość rzęs i obfitość puszku na bokach twarzy! Zdaje mi się, że słyszę jeszcze jej głos pytający: "Nie poznajesz mnie, Leonie?" Napisałem w swoim czasie, że twarz ta czyniła na mnie wrażenie muzyki przetłumaczonej na rysy ludzkie. Był w niej jednocześnie urok dziewczyny i ponętnej kobiety. Nigdy żadna inna nie pociągała mnie silniej ku sobie, i trzeba było oddalenia, trzeba było katastrofy rodzinnej, trzeba było takiej Cyrce jak Laura, żebym sobie pozwolił zabrać tę moją wybraną i prawie już narzeczoną. Nikt w świecie nie odczuwa lepiej ode mnie, że słowa: "Twój czar nade mną trwa" – mogą nie należeć do poetycznych urojeń, ale być ciężką rzeczywistością. Jej czar nade mną trwa. Ja ją nie tylko kocham, nie tylko jej pragnę, ale ją najmocniej lubię; ona napełnia po brzegi wszystkie moje upodobania, wszystkie wyobrażenia o kobiecym wdzięku, uroku, ona mnie pociąga ku sobie z taką niewytłumaczoną siłą, z jaką magnes pociąga żelazo. I nie może inaczej być: przecie to ta sama Anielka; nie zmieniła się nic! To ta sama twarz dziewczynki z ponętami kobiety, to samo spojrzenie, te same rzęsy, brwi, usta, ramiona, ta sama wysmukła postać. Teraz ona ma tylko jeden więcej urok: raju utraconego. Ale za to, co za olbrzymia przepaść między naszym dawnym stosunkiem a dzisiejszym! Kiedy sobie przypomnę tę dawną Anielkę, która oczekiwała jak zbawienia, żebym jej powiedział: "Bądź moją" – prawie mi się nie chce wierzyć, żeby takie czasy mogły niegdyś istnieć. Myśląc o tym mam uczucie, jakie musi mieć zrujnowany magnat, który w latach blasku rozrzucał pieniądze na wszystkie strony i dziwił świat, a któremu później przyszło żyć z łaski i jałmużny. Tej nocy, gdym rozmyślał o Anielce i wpatrywał się w nią oczyma duszy, przyszło mi do głowy, że nie istnieje żaden jej portret, i nagle opanowała mnie nieprzeparta chęć posiadania jej podobizny. Chwyciłem się tej myśli oburącz i tak mnie ona uszczęśliwiła, że wobec niej odechciało mi się spać do reszty. "Będę cię miał – mówiłem – będę mógł przyjść, ucałować twoje ręce, oczy, usta – a ty nie odpędzisz mnie od siebie". Począłem zaraz rozmyślać, jak to przeprowadzić. Nie mogłem przyjść do Anielki i powiedzieć jej: Każ zrobić swój portret, a ja poniosę koszta – ale z ciotką robiłem zawsze, com chciał, i mogłem ją namówić, by ona objawiła chęć posiadania portretu Anielki. W Płoszowie istnieje cała galeria portretów rodzinnych, stanowiących dumę ciotki, a moją rozpacz, niektóre bowiem są okropne – ciotka jednak bardzo stoi o to, by tam nikogo bliższego nie brakło. Wziąwszy na uwagę jej głębokie przywiązanie do Anielki, byłem pewien, że ją nawet uraduję podsunąwszy myśl o portretowaniu Anielki. Z tej strony pięć minut rozmowy wystarczało i sprawę można było uważać za skończoną; począłem więc tylko zastanawiać się nad tym, komu powierzyć wykonanie portretu. Z westchnieniem pomyślałem, że w żadnym razie nie namówię tych pań do Paryża, gdzie miałbym wybór między dokładnością i obiektywizmem Bonnata, zuchwałym rozmachem Karolusa Duran i słodyczą Chaplaina. Przymknąwszy oczy wyobrażałem sobie, jak każdy z nich wywiązałby się z zadania, i lubowałem się wyobrażeniem. Ale zresztą nie było to możliwe do przeprowadzenia. Przewidywałem, że ciotka zechce, by Anielkę malował polski malarz. Nie miałbym nic przeciw temu, albowiem przypomniałem sobie, że na wystawach w Warszawie i Krakowie widziałem kilka portretów wiele nie gorszych od sławnych płócien zagranicznych. Przestraszała mnie tylko zwłoka. Pod względem zachceń, jak pod wielu innymi, mam usposobienie kobiece: gdy o czym pomyślę dziś, chcę, by to się stało jutro. Ponieważ byliśmy w Niemczech, w pobliżu Monachium i Wiednia, zacząłem więc przebierać myślą między niemieckimi malarzami. Wyłowiłem nareszcie dwa nazwiska: Lenbach i Angeli. Lenbacha widziałem znakomite portrety, ale tylko męskie, zresztą gniewała mnie jego pewność siebie i pobieżność, na którą, jako rozmiłowany we francuskim malarstwie, pozwalałem tylko Francuzom. Twarze kobiece Angelego również nie zadowalały mnie całkowicie, ale bądź co bądź musiałem mu przyznać delikatną rękę, a takiej właśnie wymagała twarz Anielki. Przy tym do Lenbacha trzeba by zbaczać, Angeli był po drodze – okoliczność, o której wstyd mówić człowiekowi, nie chcącemu uchodzić za filistra! Ale tym razem chodziło mi o czas. "Umarli prędko jadą" – powiada poeta – ale rozkochani jeszcze prędzej. Zresztą i tak byłbym wybrał Angelego, więc ostatecznie postanowiłem, że on będzie malował portret Anielki. W ogóle nie lubię portretów w balowych sukniach, ale Anielkę postanowiłem koniecznie mieć w białej z fiołkami. Wolę, bym patrząc na nią miał złudzenie, że ona jest moją dawną Anielką. Nie chcę niczego, co by mi przypomniało, że jest panią Kromicką. Przy tym taka suknia jest mi droga, jako wspomnienie. Nie mogłem się doczekać końca nocy, tak mi było pilno pomówić z ciotką. Zmieniłem jednak zamysł. Pomyślałem, że jeśli ciotka każe robić portret, będzie się bardzo upierała przy polskim malarzu – postanowiłem więc, że to ja ofiaruję ciotce podobiznę Anielki na imieniny, które przypadają w końcu października. W ten sposób Anielka nie może odmówić. Oczywiście każę zrobić drugi egzemplarz dla siebie. Nie spałem prawie wcale, ale liczę tę noc do dobrych, bo wszystkie godziny miałem wypełnione owymi zamysłami. Zdrzemnąłem się dopiero koło piątej, ale o ósmej byłem już na nogach. Poszedłem do Straubingera i wysłałem depeszę do biura Künstlerhausu z zapytaniem, czy Angeli jest w Wiedniu; potem, wróciwszy do domu na herbatę, zastałem te panie już przy stole i przystąpiłem wprost do rzeczy. – Anielko – rzekłem – muszę się przyznać do jednej winy względem ciebie: oto dzisiejszej nocy, zamiast spać, rozporządzałem twoim losem, a teraz zanoszę prośbę, byś się na te rozporządzenia zgodziła. Anielka spojrzała na mnie z pewnym przestrachem. Może jej przyszło do głowy, że tracę zmysły albo że zdobywam się na jakąś desperacką otwartość wobec starszych pań; widząc jednak moją twarz spokojną, a nawet obojętną, spytała: – Cóżeś to o mnie postanowił? Ja zaś zwróciłem się do ciotki: – Chciałem z początku, żeby to była niespodzianka – rzekłem – ale widzę, że to żadną miarą nie da się przeprowadzić, wolę więc otwarcie cioci powiedzieć, jakie wiązanie obmyśliłem jej na imieniny. I powiedziałem, o co mi chodzi. Ciotce, która mój portret, i to bardzo dobry, miała już od lat trzech – nie mogłem istotnie zrobić milszego podarunku, więc też dziękowała mi odpowiednio. Uważałem, że i Anielka była uradowana, a to jedno starczyło mi za wszystko. Zaraz też poczęliśmy bardzo żywą rozprawę, kiedy i przez kogo portret będzie malowany, jak Anielka powinna być ubrana itp. Takimi rzeczami kobiety interesują się nadzwyczajnie. Miałem też gotowe odpowiedzi na wszelkie pytania, przy tym spostrzegłem, że mogę pod pozorem portretu zyskać coś jeszcze prócz portretu. – Nie zajmie to dużo czasu – mówiłem. – Depeszę z zapytaniem o Angelego już posłałem, i nie sądzę, żeby nasz wyjazd do Płoszowa miał się z powodu portretu bardzo opóźnić. Anielka da Angelemu cztery lub pięć posiedzeń, że zaś i tak mieliśmy zabawić kilka dni w Wiedniu dla Notnagla, więc to prawie na jedno wypadnie. Suknię może Angeli odmalować później na modelu, twarz zaś w pięciu posiedzeniach może skończyć. Trzeba tylko zaraz posłać fotografię Anielki, tę na przykład, którą ciotka Celina ma ze sobą i promień jej włosów. O włosy będę zaraz Anielkę prosił. Zanim przyjedziemy, Angeli zrobi ogólny zarys, podmaluje – a potem będzie tylko kończył. Mogło do pewnego stopnia tak być, jak mówiłem, prosząc jednak o promień włosów Anielki, liczyłem na to, że żadna z tych pań nie zna się dokładnie na procedurze malowania portretów – promień ów bowiem chciałem mieć dla siebie, nie dla Angelego, któremu mógłby on się na coś przydać wyłącznie w takim razie, gdyby portret miał być malowany tylko z fotografii, czego by znów Angeli nie chciał się podjąć. Ale ja przedstawiłem rzecz tak, jakby od tego pukla zależały losy portretu. W dwie godziny po śniadaniu otrzymałem odpowiedź na moją depeszę: Angeli bawił w Wiedniu, gdzie kończył portret księżny M. Napisałem do niego zaraz i dołączyłem fotografię Anielki, którą zabrałem pani Celinie; potem, widząc Anielkę przechadzającą się po ogrodzie willi, zeszedłem do niej. – A twoje włosy? – rzekłem. – Chcę przed drugą wysłać list. Ona pobiegła do siebie i po chwili wróciła z promykiem włosów. Mnie trochę ręka drżała, gdym go od niej odbierał, ale patrzyłem jej prosto w oczy i pytałem spojrzeniem: Czy ty się domyślasz, że ja dla siebie chcę twoich włosów, że one będą dla mnie czymś najdroższym ze wszystkiego, co posiadam? Anielka nie odrzekła nic, ale spuściła powieki i zaczerwieniła się jak dziewczyna, która pierwszy raz w życiu słyszy wyznanie. Odgadła! Ja pomyślałem, że za jedno dotknięcie ustami jej ust zupełnie by było warto oddać życie. Miłość dla niej potęguje się we mnie czasem do tego stopnia, że przechodzi w ból. Mam teraz cząstkę i jej fizycznej istoty. Zdobyłem ją podstępem. Ja – życiowy przechera, ja – sceptyk, ja – który w każdej chwili widzę się i analizuję, zdobywam się na podstępy, czyny i uczucia Goethowskiego Siebla. Ale mówię sobie: w najgorszym razie jestem sentymentalny i śmieszny. Kto wie, czy nie stokroć głupszy, śmieszniejszy i nędzniejszy jest we mnie ten drugi, niesentymentalny człowiek, który wszystko doprowadza do świadomości i rozbiera. Analiza jest czymś podobnym do oskubywania kwiatu. Psuje się przez nią najczęściej piękność życia – a zatem i szczęście, czyli to, co jedynie ma sens. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu